Waiting
by xowildncrazyox
Summary: Harry and Draco, before the Final Battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting**

**Disclaimer**: Every writers dream is to have possession of the Harry Potter Universe. Sadly, that's never going to happen. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N : **This is my first fic... so I'm not nearly as experienced as other writers. Comments and Suggestions are welcomed with open arms.

Draco gently wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Stop thinking so much." He chided in a soft voice.

"How can I?" Harry responded, his voice equally quiet. "The fate of the wizarding world rests on my shoulders, Dray. If I die before Voldemort, the wizarding world dies along with me. You and I both know it."

Draco sighed, but did not argue. It would have been pointless.

"Well, at least get some rest, instead of wearing yourself out worrying." He insisted.

"No, I can't. I'm leading these people into battle. They look up to me. I'm supposed to be their leader." Harry cut in.

Draco took a deep breath.

"Don't you get it?" His voice raised a fraction.

"I don't _care. _I don't give a damn about you being the bloody savior of the bloody world! But I _do _care about you returning to me after the final battle!" Draco cried. "And don't even start." Draco paused, and then continued in a softer voice.

"I spend every waking moment wondering if you-_we'll_ survive the battle. The thing is, I don't know. And that's what scares me, not seeing you again." He swallowed. "I love you too damn much, Potter."

Harry pulled his lover close and hugged him tight to his chest. "I know, Dray. I really do. And I-I'm scared too…" His voice trailed off.

"I never asked for this, any of this. I never asked to be the boy-who-lived, never asked to have my parents killed, to know that in the end, it'll be either him or me.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather you survive."

"You won't get any arguments from me on that…but there's a chance that I won't. Voldemort _is_ extremely powerful. Even if I do succeed inkilling him, I might die in the process."

Draco abruptly pulled away and faced the man who dared show affection to a Malfoy.

To everyone else, he was the boy-who-lived, the one who miraculously defeated you-know-who as a babe, and the one who would do it again. But to Draco, he was Harry, his lover, boyfriend, companion. He was everything.

There was a period of silence. Then, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, speak about your death so easily. I've never met anyone who could talk about their own death as if it was a normal thing to say."

"I don't know." Harry said slowly. "I guess that, even before I heard the prophecy, I knew that, deep down, I would have to kill or be killed. I've made my peace with it Draco, and so should you."

Draco scowled. "Just because I know that it might happen, doesn't mean I have to _like_ it. Harry chuckled darkly. "That's true. I don't happen to really enjoy the possibility of being killed either.

"Now come on. Let's get the sleep you so wanted me to have."

000000000000000000000000000000

Wow. I've completed the first chapter of my so-called fic! Wooot! Lol. That's not really a big accomplishment for most people, but to me, that's awesome. 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Comments and suggestions or even flamers!

Thanks.

xowildncrazyox


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know, I really don't get why everyone has to put disclaimers on their fics. Obviously, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: THANX so much to Baby-Atemu, ATadObsessive46, and The Unknown Marauder for being my first reviewers! You really made my day!

And now, without further ado….I present to you, the second of half of waiting!

Hours later, Draco woke to a hand lightly shaking his shoulder and a voice whispering into his ear.

"Draco, love, you have to get up now."

He cracked open half and eye and gazed blearily at his lover.

"What?" He mumbled, not yet awake.

"It's time."

"Time for wha- oh." Draco's eyes widened in comprehension and he leapt up.

"What's the time?" He asked as he threw on his clothes, without a trace of his earlier fatigue.

"Five o'clock. Now come on, we have to help secure the castle." Harry replied.

Half an hour later, all the students had been herded into the dungeons as a safe place to stay during the battle. Tension was in the air. Not one smile was seen, nor a single laugh heard. Everyone scurried about, checking everything over one last time.

Mediwitches and healers prepared for the worst, stocking up on blood-replenishing potions and setting up beds in the Great Hall and other various places. Nerves buzzed as the time of the final battle drew nearer.

Knowing they were no longer needed, Harry and Draco stayed in a secluded corner of the Great Hall, watching as people walked here and there. All they could do was wait, as minutes ticked by and one-by-one the aurors got into their positions.

Not having something to do wasn't exactly helping, either. Now that he had nothing to take his mind off, Draco's stomach churned as thousands of questions and possible outcomes ran through his head. So far, most of them were negative. Harry, apparently sensed his discomfort, and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright." He murmured, his arms wrapping around Draco's waist and pulling him close.

Draco turned and broke out of the embrace to look at his beloved.

"But can you promise me that?" His face was searching, his eyes practically daring him to say yes.

Harry hesitated for a moment before a giving a little shake of his head and a quiet "no".

"Exactly."

Harry sighed and refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Draco. How many times have we had this discussion? I. Will. Be. Alright." He said, a touch of exasperation coming through.

"Besides, you shouldn't think about all the different ways I might die."

He'd meant it as a joke, but evidently Draco didn't think it was so funny. If anything, Draco just got tenser. Harry's attempt to defuse the situation was having the opposite effect.

"Not think about all the different ways you die? What is that supposed to mean! Do you think I _enjoy _seeing you fall again and again in my mind!"

"Draco! Calm down. I was just joking." He said soothingly.

"Joking?" Draco's eyes narrowed. "And since when did your humor get so dark?"

"Well at least laughing about it is better than moping around!" Harry retorted.

Seeing the hurt in Draco's eyes, he let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. His shoulders slumped as he apologized softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. Everything's just so, so _stressful_. Everyone is depending on me, and I can't help thinking, what if I fail. Then what?"

Draco snorted. "Hypocrite."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Draco into a passionate kiss. When they finally broke away, Draco was out of breath and panting as he gazed into emerald green eyes, eyes that were filled with love, warmth, and affection. The love and affection wasn't for just anyone, it was for one certain Draco Malfoy.

Harry gave him a small smile and enveloped Draco into a hug. He responded in kind, arms wrapping around him tightly.

"I can't promise I'll survive, Draco. But I can say this."

"I love you." His words were slightly muffled by Draco's hair, but nothing could muffle the true, heart-wrenching love in his voice. He didn't have to say it, but he did it anyway. It just sounded so perfect.

After what seemed like hours, the two lovers broke apart. Harry looked at his beloved, smiling sadly.

"I have to go, Dray. They'll need me." He murmured.

"I know." Draco swallowed, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill. "You'd better go."

Harry looked worried. "Are you sure?"

Draco sighed. "Yes I'm sure, Potter." He drawled, like the Malfoy he is. "Now go on, before weasel starts blubbering like a baby because he's scared.

Harry chuckled, and ignored the insult to Ron. He gave Draco a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back." He said softly, before walking away.

Draco stared his retreating back and wondered if things would ever be the same.

"You'd better come back, Potter." He whispered fiercely. Mentally, he thought, 'If not for me, then for the rest of the wizarding world. Each and one of us will be waiting.'

Soooo……what do you guys think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!

xocrazynwildox

Ps. Happy Halloween!


End file.
